Amazing Grace
by ilovemedia18
Summary: OC oneshot continuation of Holiday Blues and Angel in the Dark. It's the early days for Dani and James, and she has a big speech coming up honoring William Wilberforce. She's nervous and stressed but James soothes her nerves and gives her the strength to accomplish her task, she's always been able to look at James for reassurance and he could not be more proud of her.


James smiled as he watched her prepare for her speech from his position on the sofa. She was nervous, so much so that she was pacing back and forth and talking with her hands as she went over her lines,

"…and when I think, at the same time, on the weakness of the advocate who has undertaken this great cause, when these reflections press upon my mind, it is impossible for me not to feel both terrified and concerned at my own inadequacy to such a task. But when I reflect, however, on the… on the…" She paused in her pacing, straining to find the correct word, "Oh damn it all!" She ran her hands through her hair with an aggravated sigh. He chuckled,

"I believe the word you were looking for was encouragement." She cursed again, eliciting another chuckle from him. He held his hand out to her, beckoning her to him, "Come on, give it a rest for now." She let out a weary sigh as she trudged over to him before dropping down unceremoniously next to him. She curled up into a ball against his side,

"I'm never going to have this speech memorized in time for next week."

"You've just a hit a few bumps. You've got most of the lines memorized already."

"I still don't have it memorized like I should though. Saying this speech at Westminster Abbey is supposed to **honor** William Wilberforce, I don't get this right and I'll be disgracing him!" James cooed to her softly,

"Relax love, I'm sure you'll do fine." He could tell by her huff that she didn't believe him. And so, softly he began to hum while running his hand through her hair, "Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound. That saved a wretch like me, I once was lost but now am found, was blind but now I see." A small smile began to cross her face as he felt her tense muscles slacken causing him to continue until she was completely relaxed against his side. He continued to serenade her as she drifted away in a land of dreams. He couldn't help but stare out the window and run his hand through her hair as the rain fell. It set a steady a beat against the window causing him to fade into a land of dreams as well.

When he woke he found that it was dark out and that the spot where Dani had been curled up next to him was cold. He stood and stretched before running his hand over his face,

"Dani, you up?" When he heard no reply he started making his way through the flat, "Dani-girl?" He checked the bedrooms and the bathroom but didn't find her. Fear began to build in his chest. _Where was she?_ It wasn't until he walked into the kitchen and saw that the glass door to the deck was cracked open, and through the glass he could see her sitting there on the steps with her back to him. Silently he padded his way over and opened the door before venturing out into the warm night air. Silently she looked up at him and smiled,

"I see you've woken up." He chuckled lightly as he sat down next to her,

"How long have you been up?" She sighed as she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder,

"Not long. About an hour." He could feel the damp from her hair setting into his shirt; clearly she had to taken a shower. She didn't look as stressed as she did earlier.

"You seem more relaxed." She chuckled,

"I am. I went over the speech while I was in the shower. I knew every word. I was just stressing myself out more than I needed to. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Singing to me, helping me calm down. It helped." He smiled before kissing her head,

"Anything for you, love."

"Will you and Lewis be there next week?"

"Mhm, and I believe he'll be bringing Dr. Hobson with him." She sat up and grinned at him,

"Really?" She sounded like an excited school girl,

"Yeah, he was talking about how it would be 'good for her' to get out of the office." She let out a joyful giggle,

"Those two are going to end up together. I know it." He laughed,

"Of course they will, they're just a bit slow on the uptake."

Today was the day, the day that Dani was giving her speech at Westminster Abbey. James met Lewis and Hobson at the station before heading over to the church. He watched as people milled about before finding their seats, he made sure they found a spot near the front. Introductions were made and he could see Dani mentally preparing herself,

"And now, our speaker: Miss Danielle Evans." Clapping ensued as she made her way to the stage. She took a deep breath,

"When I consider the magnitude of the subject which I am to bring before the House-a subject, in which the interests, not of this country, nor of Europe alone, but of the whole world, and of posterity, are involved…" She stood tall in James 'eyes, tall and proud. She spoke with confidence and clarity, whatever nerves she had before were gone. She never faltered, never stumbled or had to look at her notes. And when she came to the end of her speech he couldn't have been prouder, "… A trade founded in iniquity, and carried on as this was, must be abolished, let the policy be what it might,-let the consequences be what they would, I from this time determined that I would never rest till I had effected its abolition." She stepped off the podium and applause rang out, James clapping louder than any other person, she took her bow and made her way back to her seat. When the ceremony was done and over he made his way over to her, and when she saw him she let out a relieved laugh as she threw her arms around his neck,

"You did wonderful darling."

"Thank you James, you kept me calm and sane." When she pulled back she cupped his cheek with a smile before kissing the corner of his mouth. Before he could register the small act of affection Lewis and Hobson approached, "Robbie! Laura!" She pulled away from him and moved past him to embrace her friends. Pleasantries and congratulations were exchanged but they were lost on James as his head swam, lost in the feeling of her lips on his skin. He shook his head clear and when he turned around he couldn't help but smile as she beamed at Laura. Robbie clapped his shoulder,

"Well, shall we do lunch then?" She locked arms with Laura before grabbing James' hand. Laura laughed,

"Yes, I do believe a celebration is in order."

_Alright, so here's the third oneshot in the collection. If you haven't read the first or the second I suggest you do, but don't worry these aren't going to be in chronological order but you should be able to follow along fairly easily. I wanted to make them all be able to stand alone by themselves but also be connected. So you can read just one or read them all. Please, let me know what you think, I thrive on reviews and I promise that there is still more to come. _

_~ilovemedia18_


End file.
